Subspace Vengeance
by Gigawolf1
Summary: After the events of The Subspace Emissary, a new threat has arrived.
1. Subspace Vengeance

Subspace Vengeance

Subspace Vengeance

He appeared in the vault, amongst the trophies of the greatest heroes and villains of all time. The thick darkness was illuminated by a soft glow as he gathered his magic power, focusing it in the palm of his hand. In the dim light, he made his way to trophies depicting the various items and weapons used in the various Brawls that took place. Explosives, containers, and all the others; he reached out to them and they vanished without a sound. From there he made his way to the Pokémon. From there he chose a number of legendary creatures, including two that, he noticed, looked particularly evil. Moving on, he found his way to the various Subspace creatures. Imprisoned by the heroes of the world, the monsters were trapped in their petrified forms amongst the other corpses of the past. Looking them over, he took one of each creature, careful not to touch the base and revive them. Suddenly he stopped and examined the area closer. His target wasn't with the others. His eyes raced around the room, searching for… Yes, there it was, separate from the army it had once commanded. Various other beings, its allies by choice or by chance, were placed around it. There, away from the other trophies, was the legendary Tabuu.

Upon seeing the fallen King of Subspace, he walked towards the light surrounding its beaten form. As he got closer, the bright glow disturbed his eyes, which had grown accustomed to the dark interior of the vault. Suddenly his eyes shot open as realization hit him. He stopped, moments before a large blast of energy hit the Tabuu trophy from above and blew away the eight surrounding it. One of them flew at him and sent him across the room, spilling graven images of the Subspace Army. A woman clad in blue descended from above holding what he took to be an energy cannon of some sort. He ducked as she flung it towards him, but soon felt the pain of a sword slicing his chest. From the shadows emerged a tiny masked demon wielding a sword that looked as if it could rip him in half with a single attack. Surrounded on both sides, he grabbed one of the trophy stands near himself and brought a Greap to life. In the small space, the massive scythes of the monster scraped the ceiling, creating a screeching noise that could wake the dead. Immediately the woman and the demon attacked the creature.

As his assailants were distracted, he reached around in desperation. Finding the trophy that had flown into him, he looked it over before deciding to take it along with him. Just as he began to take his leave, he noticed the woman's expression of rage. She raced towards him just as he managed to teleport away. He emerged in Subspace, a world of pure darkness. An absolute void, he had discovered this place in his journeys and decided to take its power for his own. In this world, after Tabuu had been defeated, almost nothing had existed anymore. He had stumbled across two entities that made their home here anyway, but he bound them to a body of sorts and trapped it using his magic. Though his powers were incredible, he could not make the world solid enough for his purposes, and so hoped to enslave the being that had once ruled here. Disappointed with his own effort, he looked around the trophies floating in the empty world. Amongst them were all the members of the Subspace Army, great and small. Among the smallest were those mysterious creatures that formed the basis of the army, the Subspace Bugs. As he looked at them, he felt drawn to their base… Tentatively he reached for it, hesitating only slightly, before grasping it and letting loose a plague of unimaginable power. As they came to life, he drew some into his body, feeling the power of them within himself. Like a drug, they made him crave more, and so he absorbed as many as he could. The trophy was deceptively small; more came from it then should have been possible. Even as he tried to take them all in they spread over some of the nearby trophies and formed their bodies. And so, in the vast emptiness from which it had first risen, the Subspace Army returned to life.

In the vault, Samus Aran and Meta Knight looked over the trophies. The intruder, which neither had recognized, had stolen a number of trophies of the Subspace creatures who had caused innumerable problems in the past. As Meta Knight fixed the trophies that had fallen, Samus stood quietly over the spot where their foe had vanished. Finally, when he had almost every trophy back in place, Meta Knight examined the damage. Most of the five hundred plus trophies had been untouched, and Tabuu was still trapped. Looking around the room, there was no serious problem save one. One of the trophies, one of the most dangerous enemies anyone had ever fought, was missing. Taking a quick inventory, he looked. Duon, Galleom, Porky, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Rayquaza, and Petey Piranha were all there, which meant that…

AN: I'll leave this a cliffhanger and let you guess which one he's got. You can also try to guess who 'he' is if you want, but not enough is known just yet…


	2. Call to Arms

Call to Arms

Call to Arms

"Whoever he is, he managed to get a number of trophies from the Vault. He got at least one of each Subspace enemy, and a couple Pokémon seem to be missing, but we haven't figured out which ones yet. R.O.B. is checking over the files now." Ever since the defeat of Tabuu, the former Ancient Minister had been forced into a data management role in the former Flying Ancient Ruins which the heroes of the world had decided to use as a de facto base by virtue of the fact that no other place was nearly as technologically advanced. Despite the fact that it had been torn inside-out by the same Subspace Bombs that had once been produced there, it had returned to normal after a certain Subspace King had been stopped. No one had ever really understood how they worked, and they didn't dare try to understand.

Not long after, R.O.B. and Snake emerged from the Vault. In his hands Snake held a sheet of paper detailing the missing trophies. "Well, it's not all bad. Even though one of each Subspace guy is missing, all of the tech's still there. That means we don't have to worry about him pulling a Dark Cannon or anything on us. From the Pokémon group there's two missing. One's Darkrai, which we have a million of, and the other is Mewtwo. And Ridley's gone too, by the way." Having said all of this without looking away from the paper, the Black Ops Agent was more than a little surprised by the fearful looks around the room.

'Darkrai' came the telepathic message from Lucario, the Wave Guiding Pokémon.

"Mewtwo" gasped the Pokémon Trainer, grinning with enthusiasm that seemed out of place considering the situation.

"Ridley" whispered Samus, a dark look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing those are bad, then?" said Snake.

"Ridley killed my parents and destroyed my home" muttered Samus before leaving the room.

'Darkrai is a Legendary Pokémon of great power,' came the semi-psychic reply, 'who puts its foes to sleep and gives them horrible dreams. Forever' he added, sure that some in the room would find such matters trivial otherwise.

"Mewtwo is the strongest Pokémon ever! It was made specifically to fight, and no one's ever caught it!" said the Trainer, clearly excited. However, merely by looking around, Snake could tell that joy was not the consensus.

"Kid, if that's a good thing, then why do the others look ready to shit themselves?" Mario, Peach, Link, Marth, and Ganondorf looked horrified. At that moment, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Captain Falcon joined them in time to hear Mario speak in a hushed tone.

"If he releases Mewtwo we're all dead."

Upon hearing the name of Mewtwo, Luigi fainted, Yoshi ran screaming from the room, Kirby started running in circles, Donkey Kong covered his eyes, Bowser's mouth opened wide open in shock and fear, and Captain Falcon entered the Fetal Position.

"How bad can he be?" asked Snake, oblivious to the horrifying power of the Genetic Pokémon.

"He killed Roy" said Marth sadly.

CHARACTER PROFILE: DARKRAI

The Pitch-Black Pokémon, able to put foes to sleep and give them horrible nightmares. Once put to sleep, there is normally no way to awaken except by force of will or strong external forces. If Darkrai is defeated, its hold over its victims will also fade.

STANDARD SPECIAL: DARK VOID

Puts anyone it hits to sleep. Darkrai can charge this attack before using it. Like other Standard Special charge moves, Darkrai can store the energy and move around. Unlike the others, this attack only puts foes into a dark sleep during which they take gradual damage that does not awaken them. This sleep can prove fatal if the victim takes too much damage.

SIDE SPECIAL: DARK PULSE

A long range attack consisting of dark energy. Upon impact it will cause the opponent to flinch, disturbing any motion and attacks. However, it takes a short time to prepare, leaving Darkrai vulnerable for a brief period of time.

UP SPECIAL: PURSUIT

A quick move that allows Darkrai to catch escaping opponents. Like a short teleport, Pursuit sends Darkrai in a direction of your choosing. Upon appearing at the desired point, it will attack any enemies it comes in contact with, doing damage based on their speed. Far more useful on fast characters, it also makes an excellent recovery move.

DOWN SPECIAL: EMBARGO

Embargo exists solely for the purpose of denying access to items. It can either be used on a character to keep them from using items or on the items themselves, causing them to disappear. Likewise, if a character affected by Embargo tries to use an item, it will vanish in their hands or from their body immediately without any effect. This means items like the Screw Attack will vanish before it can be used even once, food will turn to air before it can be eaten, and character-created items, such as bombs, will vanish as soon as they are created. It only lasts for a while, though.

FINAL SMASH: WORLD OF DREAMS

Darkrai's powers revolve around darkness and nightmares, and its Final Smash is no different. Gathering its power, Darkrai turns the entire stage into something reminiscent of a nightmare. During this time, Darkrai is stationary in the centre, maintaining the world. From the time it creates the world Darkrai is encased in a dark sphere which protects it. From inside the sphere it can use its special moves with different effects; Dark Void will instead summon a Pokémon or Assist Character, Dark Pulse harms enemies close to the sphere, Pursuit will teleport all characters to the centre and Embargo will get rid of all items. All of these techniques will reduce the duration of World of Dreams, which will go on forever unless Darkrai uses up its power or the other characters shatter its sphere, forcing it to withdraw.

AN: I'll be doing files like these for Fighters, Pokémon, Assist Trophies/Characters, and other things I introduce


	3. Remembering the Fallen

Remembering the Fallen

Remembering the Fallen

"The second time Master Hand kidnapped people for his twisted amusement, he brought along Mewtwo and Roy. Keep in mind, all this happened some time before this shared universe was formed. After beating him, we tried to set aside our differences. Some of us were reluctant, others were enthusiastic. Roy and myself, nobles in our home world, hoped to create a grand mansion for our new friends. Having no knowledge of construction, we recruited a number of the others to assist us. To our surprise, halfway through construction, when Mewtwo saw it he flew into a rage.

"Little did we know that, when Master Hand was in control, he was holding back his incredible psychic powers. Mewtwo was, in the world of Pokémon, renowned for power that far surpassed any other. While he was in this world, Master Hand was restraining Mewtwo's power. Unfortunately, Mewtwo was only controlled because he chose to be, and when he saw the mansion his powers came out in full force. The building practically disintegrated from under us, and several people were seriously injured.

"Almost immediately Captain Falcon, Roy, and Young Link decided to stop him, with disastrous results. In the blink of an eye he had the Captain and Young Link in his psychic grasp, practically breaking them in half. Roy managed to get a solid hit on him, which made him let them go before defeating them. Unfortunately, he then turned all his attention to Roy, his anger even stronger then ever. In his fury he blasted Roy until the noble swordsman was no more, merely a shadow of his former glory. Then he used his dark powers to finish him off, and Roy became a Trophy.

"Not satisfied, Mewtwo subsequently broke the head off of the Trophy. If we were to attempt to revive him after that, Roy would never properly return, stuck in an eternal cycle of life and death. So, we left him as is, in the hopes that he would one day be fixed and allowed to live free as a bird."

Snake clapped sarcastically at the end of the story. "That's nice. Why exactly did you want to share a house with a bunch of psychopaths again?"

Marth was taken aback by the somewhat rude gesture. "After all we've been through, we're close friends, regardless of our pasts."

"Not everyone will ignore the repeated murder of their parents, uncles, and other family members, especially when they have to go through it for all eternity" said Snake while subtly gesturing to Link and Zelda.

"But…"

"Also, as a prince, I'd think you want Bowser and Peach apart, especially due to the constant kidnappings that occur."

"That wouldn't…"

"And why would anyone want to live here? Everyone has their own friends and family in their own world, or at least stuff they're familiar with. I, for one, am not the biggest magic fan in the world. I like my world."

"I…"

--

Deep within Subspace, the four demons and their servants stood at the ready. Only one stood alone, his fierce psychic powers more than enough to achieve his goals.

"So," the dark wizard mused, "which of you will go first?"

"What is your goal?" asked the shadow farthest from him.

"Defeat our common foe through the conquering of Subspace."

The other three looked at each other in confusion. "Common foe?" asked the dragon general.

No reply came. Instead, he turned to his eleven knights and disappeared into the darkness.

There was silence for a minute, and then Darkrai stepped forward. "I will go after our foe first. Let us go now and finish our work. I will deal with you when I am through, Mewtwo" he said pointedly before he and his follower, a massive dragon, vanished into the darkness.

Mewtwo merely sneered before teleporting away himself, leaving Ridley and his followers alone. "Ridley, do you have something planned?" asked the massive beast behind him.

"Yes, and for what I have in mind, Darkrai will make an excellent diversion. Soon, we will defeat the hunter!"

Silently his gargantuan ally hoped it wouldn't be the same solution again, all the while knowing it to be the case.

POKÉBALL POKÉMON: GIRATINA

With only a slight chance to emerge from a Pokéball, Giratina is a legendary Dragon/Ghost Pokémon who rules over the land of the dead. It is thought to be related to Dialga and Palkia due to its half-dragon nature and similar face, though this connection has not been proven. Unlike those two, however, there are no legends or texts relating its existence to Arceus.

ATTACK: SHADOW FORCE

Summoning its power, Giratina vanishes from the area before streaking across the stage, sending anyone it touches flying. If anyone touches it as it vanishes, they will be taken into the world of the dead with it, doing even more damage.

AN: Who is the dark wizard? Why does Mewtwo hate mansions so much? And who is the massive triclopian lizard that works alongside Ridley? Find out all this and more when I stop being lazy!


	4. Darkrai Strikes First

Darkrai Strikes First

AN: Amack2, after creating an account and uploading a document, go under Stories, then Guidelines, accept the Terms, go under New Story, and just select the section you want your story to be in.

Darkrai Strikes First

Samus sat on the edge of a cliff in her Zero Suit. The soft wind made her long blonde hair wave subtly. She put a hand to her face as she attempted to forget her past agony. Ridley was more of a monster than most other creatures she had fought over the decades, more so even than the legendary Mother Brain. No matter how many times she shot him, that skeletal head would always come back to haunt her. Glaring empty eyes that showed nothing more than malicious intent which seemed to follow her wherever she went…

"You seem kind of upset. Tell me all about it, Lady" called a voice from behind her. Surprised, she turned to find Adam Malkovich standing a few metres away, gazing peacefully at the ocean beyond the cliffs. She bolted up as he began walking towards her. She gently wrapped her arms around him and tried to hold him tight. "Whoa, what are you doing Lady?" he asked in surprise.

To her own surprise, she began to sob. "I thought you were dead" she screamed. "Where were you?"

After a moment of shock he smiled and said "I've been nearby all the time. I've been seeing you work, and you're awesome."

"Really?"

"Yes. You've beaten everything that's gotten in your way. I couldn't do much better myself, Lady."

"You're not going to leave again, are you?"

Adam hesitated when he heard that and looked at her with sad eyes. "Hm... We can't have a cute girl around. We just can't!"

Upon hearing these words her heart stopped and her blood froze. The feeling of the warm flesh of a human being was gone, replaced by hard scales. The voice of her friend and boss had somehow faded and in its stead was the voice of death. Dreading what would await her eyes; she looked up and saw the face of Ridley staring at her, the once-blue sky now a sickly shade of purple. She shrieked in fear and anger as her world came crashing down.

--

Darkrai stood over the fallen form of Zero Suit Samus, watching as her nightmare unfolded. Already he had neutralized two interlopers, one obsessed with death and the other with money. Of the twelve or so remaining, few would be a serious problem. "Time to move on" said the Pitch-Black Pokémon to his servant. Nodding, Giratina vanished into another world, preparing to eliminate more fighters.

AN: Well, the official website has the official Subspace Emissary story. The creators of the game have put up a page with extra info you may or may not figure out even by watching the movies. There's a link below if you want. Any discrepancies can be explained via Master Hand.

/enus/gamemode/modea/modea17.html


End file.
